Wildflowers
by underthepink
Summary: "Do you think I'm going to be a good mom?" ; fluff
1. Chapter 1

**there's no guarantee this is going to be good because i've been up all night reading Rupaul's Drag Race fan-fiction. this is inspired by one of the Trixie/Katya lesbian au's i read that made me cry because they were just so happy. i.. i'm sorry if this is terrible but it is six in the morning and my judgement is just... gone**

 **1/2**

Velma isn't sure how, but those two simple words had sent her into a fit of giggles mixed in with salty tears streaming down her face. It isn't just the two words, she knows this. It's who the words are coming from, the emotion that drips from them.

She's picking Roxie up, the blonde's legs wrapping around Velma's waist, with Velma letting out cheerful squeals about how they're going to be parents. The taller of the two stumbles a bit when Roxie settles her full weight onto her (because Velma was in dream-land thinking about their unborn child), which made them both giggle but then Roxie realized she possibly could have just died from falling out their apartment window, resulting in a panicked squeak leaving her lips as she wiggled out of Velma's grasp.

Velma doesn't realize how real this all is until Roxie's waist slips out from her tight grip, it's as if it all just comes down on her at once. She's not quite sure what exactly caused it, but it happens. Velma just stands there in a daze, staring off into space with a whirlwind of emotions behind her eyes. She's going to be a mom. She's going to raise this child with the woman who's currently standing in front of her, the child that's going to refer to them as _mom_ and _mama_.

She snaps out of it eventually, which seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds. The brunette stares at the woman in front of her, captivated by the movie playing in Velma's mind of Roxie dancing around their apartment with their child. There's a grin tugging at Velma's lips, there's the entire world crumbling around them as Velma pulls Roxie into a bone-crushing embrace. Velma holds onto her so tight Roxie's convince she'll suffocate, so she lets out a laugh and a breathless complaint. Velma lets her go, but not without squeezing her a bit harder before.

"Do you think I'm going to be a good mom?"

The question comes out of Velma's mouth one morning, while the two are drinking coffee. Roxie had shot a quick glance down at her swollen belly, before looking at her girlfriend. She'd said yes, but when Velma asked why, Roxie found herself unsure. Until she starts thinking back to that time Velma's niece had stayed with them for a couple days, and it hits her. Those two days had been what convinced Roxie that Velma would be the perfect mother. So, instead of just saying _oh, you just seem like you would be_ like she could've, Roxie had given her a small smile and whispered one word.

"Wildflowers."


	2. Chapter 2

They'd been on their morning walk, like usual, but this time another person was with them. The little seven-year-old had been clutching Velma's hand before switching to walk between them, occasionally making them swing her. Velma had gotten used to her, while Roxie was still grinning like an idiot every time the girl did something cute.

Velma knew her niece loved flowers. The girl owned floral _everything_ , whether it was handmade or store-bought, Mary had it. They passed by this patch of wildflowers during this walk, something Velma had failed to even notice until Mary had squealed in excitement and let go of both their hands, running to collapse in the middle. Velma had screamed at her, telling her it was bad to just run off like that, to which Mary had ducked her head and whispered an apology. The brunette felt bad. So, instead of continuing to scream, she stopped. Then plucked two wildflowers from the ground and tucked them neatly in her niece's braids. Mary had sniffled, looking up at her aunt with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, kiddo. Come on."

Roxie had watched them. She saw the way Velma placed a gentle kiss to the top of Mary's head, placing a hand on her back to gently push her along. It was then she decided she wanted a baby, but more specifically, she wanted a baby with Velma. It was a touchy subject, but she convinced Velma that it was a good idea. Velma's main concern was the baggage that would come from being two murderers' child.

She gave in eventually.

Roxie played out so many scenarios in her head after the day with the wildflowers, whether it be Velma teaching them how to dance, or even greeting Roxie with breakfast in bed on her birthday. Nothing she could form in her head could come close to seeing the look on Velma's face when she saw their baby for the first time, her hand reaching out to graze a thumb over the wailing baby's cheek. Roxie just wanted to cry, but she isn't sure if it's from the sheer beauty of the moment or exhaustion.

Either way, she's happy.

Parenting doesn't come easily to Roxie or Velma, but they manage. Nothing about this came easily, except for their daughter's name.

 _"Daisy Hart-Kelly."_


End file.
